The present disclosure relates generally to an air deflector for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a wrap for promoting aerodynamics and preventing air drag on a conventional tank trailer.
Air or aerodynamic deflectors on vehicles, including trailers, are known to reduce wind drag and thereby increase fuel efficiency. While a variety of different aerodynamic deflectors have been used on cabs and conventional trailers to reduce air drag, there has been little effort directed specifically to improve the aerodynamics of tank trailers. More particularly, tank trailers typically include components and associated surfaces that increase air drag compared to other types of conventional trailers (e.g., flat bed trailers and enclosed trailers). For example, conventional tank trailers include a tank having a plurality of silos and associated piping components that increase air drag. As such, there remains a need for air deflectors that improve aerodynamics of tank trailers.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an aerodynamic tank trailer wrap includes a first side assembly extending vertically between a first upper end and a first lower end, and a first upper coupler configured to couple the first upper end of the first side assembly to a first side of a tank trailer. The aerodynamic tank trailer wrap further includes a second side assembly extending vertically between a second upper end and a second lower end, and a second upper coupler configured to couple the second upper end of the second side assembly to a second side of the tank trailer. A lower attachment member extends below a tank of the tank trailer and couples together the first lower end of the first side assembly and the second lower end of the second side assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an aerodynamic tank trailer wrap includes an upper panel, and an upper coupler configured to support the upper panel for pivoting movement about an upper longitudinal pivot axis. The aerodynamic tank trailer wrap further includes a lower panel extending below the upper panel, and a lower coupler coupling the upper panel with the lower panel, the lower coupler supporting the lower panel for pivoting movement about a lower longitudinal pivot axis.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a tank trailer includes a frame, a tank supported by the frame, and a plurality of fixtures supported by the frame below the tank. An aerodynamic tank trailer wrap includes a first side assembly extending vertically between a first upper end and a first lower end, a first upper coupler configured to couple the first upper end of the first side assembly to a first side of the tank trailer. The aerodynamic tank trailer wrap further includes a second side assembly extending vertically between a second upper end and a second lower end, and a second upper coupler configured to couple the second upper end of the second side assembly to a second side of the tank trailer. A lower connecting member extends below the tank of the tank trailer and couples together the first lower end of the first side assembly and the second lower end of the second side assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an aerodynamic tank trailer wrap includes a first side assembly configured to be supported to a side of a tank trailer, the first side assembly including a first center portion extending between a first upper end and a first lower end, and between a front end and a rear end, the first side assembly further including a forward aerodynamic deflector supported by the front end of the center portion, and a rear wheel aerodynamic deflector supported by the rear end of the center portion. The aerodynamic tank trailer wrap further includes a second side assembly configured to be supported to a side of a tank trailer, the second side assembly positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first side assembly, the second side assembly including a second center portion extending between a second upper end and a second lower end, and between a front end and a rear end, the second side assembly further including a forward aerodynamic deflector supported by the front end of the center portion, and a rear wheel aerodynamic deflector supported by the rear end of the center portion. A forward aerodynamic nose deflector is positioned longitudinally forward of the front end of the first side assembly and the front end of the second side assembly, and is positioned laterally intermediate the first side assembly and the second side assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.